The invention relates to a device for forming a cut in the carcass of a slaughtered animal which is taken, hanging by the hind legs, until it is in front of this device, comprising an upright mandrel carried by a frame and interacting with a cutting blade which is movable relative thereto, and positioning and retaining devices engaging on the rear side of the carcass.